Comfort
by Tsukaimon
Summary: Ryuichi find Shuichi's bruised and beaten at the park, and decides to cheer him up. Ryuichi/Shuichi


"Wai, Kuma-kun," a brown-haired boy squeed in an unncessary high-pitched voice, hugging the pink plush bunny in his arms tightly. "Ryu-Chan's going to get you some new clothes today, na no da!" Ryuichi Sakuma, lead singer of the famous band Nittle Grasper, was skipping down the sidewalk with people looking at him like he was crazy. Why? It was five o clock in the afternoon and it was raining outside. Ryuichi was wearing a T-shirt and _shorts_. Even Tohma, a former band member, would've scolded the childish Ryuichi for doing something so silly. But Ryuichi didn't mind, not a bit. Too him, rain was fun, and very fascinating, or 'shiny' as he would put it.

Ryuichi stopped suddenly when he heard his phone ring. His childish smile became serious, as it often did when the sound of Bad Luck's song 'The Rage Beat' began to play. He loved Shuichi's singing. His voice was so beautiful (and shiny)! He'd never admit it to anyone (except Kuma, of course), but he had a tiny, _tiny_ crush on the pink haired boy. Noriko would often tease him about it when Ryuichi was misbehaving, and he would blush and hide behind Kuma. "Hello, na no da?" Ryuichi said in a more childish tone, hoping to hear Shuichi's voice on the other end. He was a bit disappointed when it was not Shuichi, but Hiro, who answered him.

"Ryuichi?" the long-haired red-head asked on the other end. When Ryuichi replied with an enthusiastic 'Yes!', he spoke to him again. "Ryuichi, have you seen Shuichi? He didn't come in for work today. I thought he might've been sick, but when I called his house, he wasn't there." Ryuichi frowned at hearing this. Shuichi _never_ missed work. He even came when he had lost his voice! What could be wrong? "Ryuichi, I know you must be busy, but can you look for him? I'd go, but K practically has me cornered right now in the studio, so I'm stuck here..."

Ryuichi nodded quickly even though Hiro could not see him. "I don't mind! Ryu-chan isn't busy at all!" Ryuichi said in a childish voice, surprising Hiro. "I'll look for him right away. See you, Hiro-san!" Ryuichi seemed much-to-eager to hang up the phone, leaving Hiro with a bit of a confused expression as he looked at the phone. Ryuichi wasn't _too_ worried; there weren't many places where Shuichi could go, since Eiri didn't let him use the car (which Ryuichi thought was absolutely ridiculous!). Maybe he had lost the keys to his apartment and was going for a walk in the park? Ryuichi would look there!

"Shuichi-kuuun!" Ryuichi called, attracting more attention as he ran through the rain, hair and clothes soaked. He frowned and stopped suddenly, seeing Kuma was getting wet. "Sorry, Kuma," Ryuichi whispered to the pink bunny rabbit who, of course, said nothing in response. "but Shuichi needs me right now. I'll dry you off later, na no da!" Ryuichi found the entance to the park, which was completely barren on a day like this. It shouldn't be _too_ hard to find Shuichi, if he was here. "Shuichi-kuuuun! Where are you? Kuma's getting wet and you'll get sick if you stay out here to looooong, na no da!" Ryuichi stopped, seeing someone sitting under a tree, hugging their legs, as if they were trying to hide. He walked over to the person. "Shuichi?"

The person looked up at him, his large, violet eyes sad. It was Shuichi! Ryuichi felt a surge of triumph after seeing Shuichi was, indeed, at the park. But it quickly left him when he saw the boy's bruised face and arms. His lip was busted, and he had a black eye. The pink haired boy had been crying. "R-Ryuichi," the boy whimpered, wiping his eyes in a self-conscious sort of way. "wh-what are you doing here?" Ryuichi's childish manner left him and was replaced with a look of seriousness as he looked at the beaten and bruised boy.

Ryuichi sat by the boy, putting an arm around his shoulder in a comforting manner. "Looking for you. Hiro called me and told me you didn't come into work." Ryuichi whispered, staring at Shuichi with genuine concern and sympathy in his eyes. Shuichi sniffled, staring back at Ryuichi, blushing a little in embarassment. "What happened to you?" Ryuichi asked him, putting a hand gently on Shuichi's bruised cheek.

Shuichi bit his lip, trying to find the words. "I-I..." Shuichi stammered. There was a pause, then Ryuichi's eyes widened in shock as Shuichi hugged him tightly, burying his face in his chest, sobbing. Ryuichi's heart pounded, then he hugged the pink-haired boy back, whispering to him comfortingly. "I-it was..." he gulped, breathing heavily, tears still rolling down his cheeks. "Yuki. H-he got really mad at me all of a sudden...he might have been drunk. He beat me, then kicked me out of the apartment..." Shuichi began sobbing again. "He wont let me come back, Ryuichi! I don't know what to do...if I go back, he might beat me again..." Shuichi cried. "I don't know if I can face that, but...but, I have no where else to go!"

Ryuichi stared at the crying Shuichi, wondering what he could say to comfort him. His lover had beat him then kicked him out of his home. Ryuichi could think of no words to comfort the young singer...But wait. Maybe he _could_ cheer him up. Ryuichi blushed at the thought. Sure, he had a crush on Shuichi, but the way Shuichi stared at Eiri with wide, loving eyes made him less than confident that it would cheer him up. In fact, he was afraid it might make it worse. But Shuichi was _crying_. Ryuichi didn't like it. He titled Shuichi's head up, and the pink-haired boy stared back at him with confused, sad eyes. Ryuichi hesitated for a moment, afraid of the reaction Shuichi might give him...afraid of rejection. What if Shuichi didn't want to be around him anymore? What if he hated him? No...Shuichi wasn't like that. Mustering all his courage, he pulled the pink haired boy into a kiss. At first, the reaction was expected; Shuichi was shocked, of course, and his face turned red. But what happened next, Ryuichi never would've expected: Shuichi kissed him back. Ryuichi licked blood off of Shuichi's busted lip, asking for entrance, but then worried if he was asking for too much.

Ryuichi began to pull back, but he felt Shuichi grip his shirt tightly, whining a bit. Ryuichi chuckled to himself inwardly, feeling that this was going much better than expected, then he forced his tongue into Shuichi's mouth. Shuichi took hold of Ryuichi's hand, squeezing it gently as the two battled for dominance. With his free hand, Ryuichi grabbed Shuichi by the hair, making the kiss deeper. Eventually, Shuichi gave up and Ryuichi triumphantly explored the boys mouth with his tongue. As much as he was enjoying the kiss, Ryuichi eventually needed to pause for hair, so he broke the kiss, panting a bit as Shuichi whined. Ryuichi looked at him with a smirk, and Shuichi bit his lip and blushed, looking away.

"Uhm..." Shuichi said awkwardly, unconscious to the fact that Ryuichi was wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "thank...you?" Ryuichi laughed in his normal, child-like manner, and Shuichi couldn't help but smile. Ryuichi's red face darkened as Ryuichi gently kissed him on both his cheeks, smiling cheerfully.

"You taste good, Shuichi, na no da." Ryuichi whispered teasingly, making the boy blush even more (if that was possible). Shuichi watched Ryuichi stand up, holding out his hand with a smile. "Come on. We need to get you dried off." Shuichi smiled back, taking Ryuichi's hand and allowing himself to be pulled up. Shuichi didn't let go of Ryuichi's hand as he lead him away from the park, not even realizing that the rain had stopped.

"Uhm..." Shuichi said nervously, anxiety echoing in his voice. "where am I going to stay? I know I should go back to Eiri, but..." Shuichi was cut off by Ryuichi gently kissing him on the lips, squeezing his hand gently.

"You'll stay with me, of course!" Ryuichi told him with an adorable smile. He paused for a moment, stopping. Shuichi stared at him, confused. Ryuichi's heart pounded. What would Shuichi say? Just because he had let Ryuichi make out with him didn't mean...well, it kinda did, but...hell, what did Ryuichi have to lose? "Shuichi," he whispered, his tone becoming serious. "I love you." Shuichi stared at him, bewildered.

Shuichi's mind tried to comprehend what he had just heard. Had Ryuichi really just told him that? His mind replayed the moment several times in his head before Shuichi could even think of how to respond. "I-I..." Shuichi stammered, trembling. "I love you, too, Ryu-Chan." He realized it to be true. He never made goo-goo eyes at Ryuichi because he felt he was betraying Eiri, but...he really did love Ryuichi.

Ryuichi smiled at him, kissing him gently on the forehead as he lead him down the street.


End file.
